<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt: How on earth did that get on the shopping list, and where am I supposed to get it from? by RoseDemica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035375">Prompt: How on earth did that get on the shopping list, and where am I supposed to get it from?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDemica/pseuds/RoseDemica'>RoseDemica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random One Shots (Avengers) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barton Family, Family Avengers, Gen, Shopping Trip, Sister Agents, The Rise of Thanos, The responsible adults go away, food shopping, given prompt, prompt, the fall of loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDemica/pseuds/RoseDemica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint, Natasha, and Steve are away on a mission, Pepper is in Japan on a business trip. The Avengers tower is running low on food... </p><p>Aka the gang go food shopping, with only poor poor Bruce as responsible adult supervision. </p><p>Just everyday stuff for the Avengers family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/OC, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random One Shots (Avengers) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904695</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompt: How on earth did that get on the shopping list, and where am I supposed to get it from?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heya everyone. </p><p>This was a prompt I was given and wrote some time ago. It fits in with pretty much every iteration of The Rise Of Thanos.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iris slammed the cupboards shut with a frown. She had no idea who normally did the shopping, but the tower was seriously lacking in the snackable foods she lived off when no one was around to cook. The Avengers had taken her lifetime ban from the kitchen seriously. </p><p>Iris sighed, Steve, Clint, and Natasha weren't due back until they found and assassinated their target, and Pepper was in Japan on Stark Industries business. Clearly it was one of them who kept the cupboards filled at the tower, and at her little townhouse.</p><p>"Distress, young lady Aria's crying again." Thor whispered, sticking his head into the room. Iris could hear her youngest's cries through the slightly open door, as well as Loki's attempts to calm her. Iris ran her hand through her hair with another sigh. Moving into the other room to take her young daughter back. Aria soothed the instant she was nestled on her mother's hip.</p><p>"Distress." Loki nodded in greeting, kissing her forehead.</p><p>"Uncle, I wasn't expecting you today." Iris replied, raising an eyebrow, he was supposed to be doing aid work in another country. Odin had claimed it to be a goodwill gesture between the two planets, Iris assumed it was more punishment for his younger son. </p><p>"Tony called, something about if Aria doesn't stop screaming and suits." Loki shrugged, reaching out to rest a hand on the young girl's head comfortingly. Aria took a deep breath as if to start screaming again, but Loki quickly removed his hand, halting her cries.</p><p>"Well, there's no food in the house for Mama to eat, so we gotta go shopping." Iris' voice softened as she spoke to the young girl in her arms. "Think your uncle Tony will let Mama borrow his credit card." Aria laughed in response, a wide grin staying on her features.</p><p>"May I accompany you Distress?" Thor asked, keeping his voice quiet in an effort not to disrupt Aria. </p><p>"And I as well?" Loki added before Iris could answer.</p><p>"Me and Bruce too!! Where are we going?" Tony pitched in, walking towards the group with Bruce in tow.</p><p>"There's no food." Iris motioned towards the kitchen with her head, turning to face the newcomers.</p><p> "Jarvis?" Tony frowned, moving close enough to wrap an arm around Iris, tickle Aria's stomach and babble quietly at her.</p><p>"Ms. Potts and Agent Barton left a list, but unfortunately neither had time to do the shopping before they were called away. Ordinarily, Captain Rogers or Agent Romanoff would do the shopping in their place. I was informed that you all are either too recognizable, or would draw too much attention. Excluding you Ma'am Iris, Agent Barton simply said it was too dangerous to send you shopping." Jarvis answered easily, sounding slightly worried as to what would come next.</p><p>"I'll go." Bruce volunteered, stepping slightly closer, he was the least needed and least recognisable person in the small group, as well as the most responsible.</p><p>"I don't see why we can't all go. Jarvis, send the list to my phone." Tony shrugged, glancing down at the burnt and oily remains of his clothing. "After I change, meet in the lobby in half an hour?" Everyone seemed to agree with that idea, watching as Tony and Bruce left to change, the latter covered in soot and looking slightly charred. </p><p>"We'll take Aria if you need to pack and change." Loki offered, Iris spared a glance at the torn sweatpants and old army shirt she'd stolen from Clint’s waredrobe, before nodding. </p><p>"I'll be quick. Aria, be good for Uncle Loki and Uncle Thor." Iris kissed the top of her head, before passing her daughter to Loki, making sure she was secure in his hold before racing up the stairs to change, knowing she had precious little time until Aria started screaming again, </p><p>"Jarvis, call Clint?" Iris whispered, stripping her clothes as she walked into their shared wardrobe.</p><p>"Hey darlin'." Clint's low whispered voice came over Jarvis' speakers, </p><p>"Hey baby, bad timing?" Iris replied, shrugging on a tank top and going to his drawers to steal another of his shirts.</p><p>"Nah, I was just about to call you. It's my turn to stake out the target's house." Clint's voice was slightly louder as he spoke again. Iris heard the sound of his body shuffling, no doubt wiggling closer to the sniper rifle he'd be using to scope out the place.</p><p>"No sign of the real target?" Iris asked, putting on a pair of skinny jeans. </p><p>"Nothing yet, how are our little angels?" </p><p>"Missing their dad. Evan and Amelia keep racing back from daycare, they get upset when you aren't back, and Aria's been screaming her head off every time I try to pass her to someone else or put her down. Why are all our kids your little angels and my little devils?" Iris sighed, picking up a pair of boots and walking towards the still unmade bed.</p><p>"Is Loki or Pepper back? They seem to be the next best with the kids."</p><p>"Tony called Loki back early, but he only has a small window before she starts again, and his shapeshifting illusions don't work on her. I was thinking of asking Bruce if he'd try. He calms Vaile down easily enough." Iris smiled when she heard her husband's laughter.</p><p>"Vaile and Aria are two very different people darlin', but it might be worth a try. Have Jarvis video it for me?" Iris laughed, nodding her head, forgetting he wasn't in the room with her for a moment.</p><p>"Of course baby." The sadness hit her like a ton of bricks, tears filling her eyes before she shook her head, blinking back the liquid. It would do her no good to start missing him now.</p><p>"I miss you too darl'," Clint whispered, Iris smiled softly, he knew her better than she knew herself, of course, he'd caught the slight hitch in her voice.</p><p>"Come home safe yeah? I gotta go. Aria will be screaming, and we have to go do food shopping." </p><p>"Iris." Clint warned,</p><p>"Aria, Tony, Bruce, Thor, Loki and myself are going babe. What could go wrong?" Clint groaned, </p><p>"I'm coming back, this is a recipe for disaster. Bruce is the only responsible one in that group, and there is no way he can hold his ground against you and Tony." Iris heard him start to stand.</p><p>"We'll be fine. It's just shopping. I'll call you the second we get back in the door. Hurry up and kill your mark so Papa doesn't kill you for leaving early." Iris picked up an old hoodie of Clint's, pulling it over her head as she started packing a small bag for Aria. </p><p>"Be safe, and responsible. Just because Tony has billions of dollars, does not mean you need to buy everything in the city. I best call Pepper. Love you darlin'." </p><p>"I love you too baby, stay safe." Iris motioned for Jarvis to end the call as she stepped into the elevator. </p><p>The doors opened on the living area, Thor and Loki waiting on the other side, Aria nuzzled against Loki's chest fast asleep. Iris raised an eyebrow at her Uncles as they stepped into the elevator. </p><p>"Are you planning to bring her stroller Distress?" Loki whispered, holding Aria closer to his chest as he leant closer and kissed Iris' forehead.</p><p>"Nah, she'll scream if we put her down. How'd you get her to sleep?" Loki and Thor exchanged a glance above her head, giving her an answer. Loki had lured her to sleep using his magic.</p><p>"Just don't tell Clint." Iris watched both her uncle's nod, more than aware of her husband's stance on magic. The ride down to the lobby was filled with Loki's low voice as he filled Thor in on his travels and adventures upholding the good Asgardian name.</p><p>"Finally, about time." Tony was walking towards them the second the elevator doors opened, Bruce was at his side, his eyes rolling as he watched his impatient friend.</p><p>"You said twenty minutes." Iris protested, leaning against the billionaire and allowing her eyes to fall closed for a brief second.</p><p>"I expected you to come straight down!" Tony squeezed her waist, before releasing her in favour of his goddaughter. Loki handed over the infant with very little prodding, and they all followed the genius out to the car he had waiting for them, Bodyguards opened the van's doors, before helping everyone in and taking the front seats.</p><p>"I told him the limo was too obvious, we're borrowing the mini-van from an employee." Bruce explained the newest car to the Asgardians, as Tony held Aria close, muttering to Aria in soft 'baby' tone, working through his problems as she slept. Iris smiled, leaning against Loki and allowing herself a few moments of sleep while she could.</p><p>Aria's piercing cry awoke her as the car rolled to a stop, Tony and Loki both trying to calm her. Loki's arm tightening around Iris as she started to turn, wiping the sleep out of her eyes. </p><p>"Here." Bruce slowly reached forward, taking the infant into his arms. Aria's cries immediately stopped, staring up in wonder at the man who avoided holding her and her siblings as much as he could. Bruce tucked her against his chest, his hand supporting the back of her neck, allowing her to peer over his shoulder as he bounced her.</p><p>"Tony, record this," Iris whispered, refusing to lift her eyes from Bruce. </p><p>"Already am," Tony replied mimicking her quiet tone. His phone held out in front of him. Tony nudged her shoulder, passing her the phone as she hopped out of the car, and taking it back so she could do the same. The pair working effortlessly together to capture Bruce luring Aria back to sleep. </p><p>"Your amazing Bruce," Iris whispered, as the scientist copied Tony's early hold on the infant so she could stay asleep. Bruce blushed and shook his head.</p><p>"No, I'm not. It's just babies require-" Iris held her hand up, stopping the rush of words she probably wouldn't understand anyway.</p><p>"A calming presence." Loki smiled, keeping half an eye on the infant as the ragtag group walked into the supermarket. Tony ending the video and promptly sending a copy to everyone's Stark phones.</p><p>"Alright. Loki, Thor and I will push trollies, Bruce you're on Baby duty, and Iris here's the list. Our mission, should we choose to accept it, is to complete the food shopping." Tony handed Iris his phone, an application already open with the list received from Jarvis.</p><p>"Three? Is that a bit excessive?" Bruce frowned, everyone shared a glance before shaking their heads.</p><p>"We might need a fourth." Tony eyed the bodyguards standing by the van, before looking away.</p><p>"Three shall be plentiful Stark." Thor decided, moving to the line and bringing three back, disentangling them.</p><p>"Okay, first is the fruit and vegetables." Iris smiled when she noticed the list was already sorted, no doubt into the correct aisle to make it easier for the group.</p><p>Most of the shopping trip passed without incident. Aria slept through the entire thing, secure in Bruce's arms. Everyone ignored each other's sneaky addition to the carts, it was easier than confronting everyone. Years of living together meant they all knew each other's preferred flavours and favourite brands. The walls of similar tasting items looking less daunting than if they'd done the shopping months after moving in together. The two bodyguards had been called in halfway through the shopping to push around another two carts.</p><p>"Is that everything?" Tony asked, dropping back to peer at the list over Iris' shoulder. </p><p>"Almost, what's shéjiǔ?" Iris frowned, highlighting the word with her thumb.</p><p>"It's snake wine." Bruce interrupted as Tony opened his mouth to speak.</p><p>"Where are we supposed to get it from?" Everyone turned to Bruce, who shrugged, careful to hold Aria tight so he didn't wake her.</p><p>"I have no idea. I heard of it when I was hiding in Vietnam."</p><p>"Call your husband, he normally does the shopping right?" Tony nudged Iris causing the phone to fall from her hand. It was only thanks to her quick reflexes that she caught the thin pane of glass before it hit the floor. </p><p>"I thought it was your wife," Iris responded, holding the phone slightly tighter in her hands. Tony and Iris shared a glance, neither wanted to admit defeat and call their significant others, shopping was an easy task, they could repeatedly save the world, finding shéjiǔ really couldn't be that hard.</p><p>"Distress, may I acquire more pop tarts? I feel this is an insufficient number." Thor interrupted, motioning with one hand to the bodyguard that pushed a trolley full of pop tarts ahead of him. </p><p>"One trolley is more than enough Thor." Loki sighed, leaning against his adoptive brother before Iris could say the exact same thing.</p><p>"We'll go shopping again next week Uncle, we can get more then." Iris placated her uncle, catching his wary glance at the carefully stacked boxes of delicacies.</p><p>"Now, how on earth did that get on the shopping list?" Tony gestured towards his phone, trying to figure out who among the missing Avengers could have asked for snake wine.</p><p>"It's gotta be a prank right?" Loki questioned, his hand resting on Tony's shoulder as he also peered at the last item they hadn't collected. </p><p>"Where are we supposed to get this from?" Bruce added, </p><p>"Let's buy this and get it back to the tower, and then we can go hunting, maybe Jarvis can help." Iris suggested, reaching for Aria as she started to fuss, tossing and turning in her sleep. Bruce waved away her help, calming Aria easily and readjusting his hold on the small child. Iris smiled, nudging Tony to point out the interaction.</p><p>"I've got Jarvis hacking into the shopping centre camera's to get us video feed for Clint and Pepper," Tony replied under his breath, before leading the group to the checkouts.  Iris hid a smile when she saw the cashier's eyes go wide upon seeing the huge amount of food they were lugging along behind them.</p><p>"Is this going to be a problem? Because we can pay each trolley load as we go." Tony offered, the cashier shook her head.</p><p>"No problem sir, are you buying food to donate to a shelter?" The cashier shook herself out of her shock.</p><p>"Oh! That's a good idea! Thor, Loki, Iris, add an extra three trolleys of things to donate." Tony turned to the trio, who shared a glance before nodding, by the time that they filled three trolleys everything might be scanned and packed.</p><p>"Alright, yell if Aria starts fussing." Iris glanced to Bruce, waiting for his nod before they walked away.</p><p>"Sir?" The cashier sounded concerned as she started to scan all their items.</p><p>"Bella right? Can I call you Bella? I can assure you that I can pay for all of this with no problem, and I house a number of people so we'll eat all this easily. My wife normally does the shopping with the little one's father, so I have no idea if we're doing this right, but we ate all the food and need to replace it all." Tony started to ramble, </p><p>"So I figure canned and boxed foods that won't expire quickly and dry foods. Rice and pasta and things." Iris spoke to her uncles as they got three more trolleys and made their way back through the aisles, packing even more food into the three trolleys. They made it back to the checkouts as the last cart was being emptied onto the conveyor belt. A few more cars were out front, filled with the bags of food, another cashier had closed her checkout to bag for them. Teams of the shield agents that had been stationed at the tower sent to help with all the shopping.</p><p>"Your back! Everyone, this lot is to be spread out amongst a few shelters and homeless people, credit it to the Maria Stark Foundation, and make sure you get all the homeless into a place for at least a month." Tony instructed the nearest agents, waiting for their confirmation before he allowed the trolleys were started to be emptied. </p><p>"That's five thousand dollars, sir." Bella stammered, reading the dollar figures off the screen before her.</p><p>"That's smaller than what I was expecting." Tony frowned, glancing to Iris.</p><p>"Can I get two hundred dollars cash out? Do you have that much?" Iris asked, her head falling against Loki's shoulder, eyes dancing from the cashier to her young daughter.</p><p>"Yes ma'am, is that added to the total?" Bella nodded, reaching for the screen in front of her.</p><p>"Yes please." Tony raised an eyebrow at Iris as he agreed with her, curious as to what she had planned. Tony swiped his EFTPOS card, waiting patiently for the huge sum to be accepted. Bella let out a huge sigh of relief when it did flash onto the screen, getting Tony to sign the receipt when it finally printed. </p><p>Iris smiled sweetly at Tony, taking the cash he offered her and handing it straight back to Bella and the woman who had helped her.</p><p>"A tip for you, thank you so much for putting up with all of this." Iris gestured to the people that surrounded them, and the huge amounts of food they had brought.</p><p>"Of course ma'am." Bella stammered, staring at the cash in her hand in disbelief. Everyone was out of the store and long gone before she glanced at the magazines that decorated the end of her checkout, recognising the faces and names.</p><p>"Was that Tony Stark and some of the Avengers?" She whispered,</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>